


First Date.

by Fanflick



Series: Weird ideas. [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Basically Joe Keery is Tommy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Homophobic Language, I am harringrove trash, M/M, Nervous Tommy, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Power Rangers (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanflick/pseuds/Fanflick
Summary: A week later after their first kiss, Jason and Tommy agreed to go on their first date. Which made Tommy panic since he has never been on a date before.





	First Date.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I made another story about these two, and again it sort of happened. Don't forget to leave a comment if you honestly want more, but if you can please leave a kudos. By the way only minimum homophobic slurs is written in this story.

A week later after their first kiss, Jason and Tommy agreed to go on their first date. Which made Tommy panic since he has never been on a date before.

He could still recall the first time he laid eyes on Jason, that handsome face that reminded him of a model rather than a high school jock.

He couldn't help, but glance at him with that jawline and those piercing blue eyes. He just didn't expect those reflexes as he caught the tiny paper note. 

Then when Jason finally locked eyes with him, he could feel the heated blush on his cheek and could only turn away. At the time he believed Jason was completely straight, and he was not ready to be called out on staring. 

Plus he knew Jason could definitely beat him up, those muscles were not just for show. 

Tommy promised himself to thank Billy again as they drove to the movie theaters, since normal dates happened in the evenings or at least the internet told him.

He decided a movie since it would be less intimidating, plus if he couldn't make Jason laugh tonight at least the movie will. Then afterwards they will get a bite to eat, quick and easy.

He suggested this as nonchalantly as possible, trying his best not to reveal how many hours he spent researching on perfect first date options.

God, he felt embarrassed to admit himself how many times he listened to Blink-182's 'First Date' to get into the right frame of mind. Jason probably has been on so many dates that maybe he should of let him picked.

He drove up to Jason's house, ringing the doorbell as he nervously waited. He was going to have a heart attack if his father answered, he has no idea if Jason even told his father about them.

Luckily or maybe unluckily a brown haired little girl opened the store, her eyes went up and down before she turned toward the inside of the house to scream, "Jason, your boyfriend is here!"

She smiled at him when Jason came running, and he briskly sent her away. He closed the door and grinned at Tommy, who felt his face become red as a tomato.

"Well, we better get going." Tommy coughed as he noticed how nice he looked.

Tommy went through almost every article of clothing he had before giving up and wearing some jeans with a regular yellow t-shirt and his favorite jacket. 

Jason just had to wear a nice black button up shirt and a denim jacket, appearing more put together than he did. Tommy wished he researched more about fashion or something.

"Cool, is it alright if we stopped at the store before going? I am not going to pay four dollars for some sour patch kids." Jason chuckled as they walked to the car. Tommy certainly agreed.

There were only a few minutes away from the nearest shop, and they should have enough time to grab some candy and go.

The candy aisle in stores never ceased to amaze him, there were too many options. Did he want Milk Duds? Or how about Reese's pieces? Wait, he shouldn't forget some Swedish fish or maybe generic jellybeans! 

He doesn't know how long he explored the candy section before he realized Jason was grinning at him.

"What?" Tommy asked, scratching his cheek as he swiftly grabbed a Payday. He liked it, but he mostly picked it once he noticed how long he was taking. 

"Nothing," Jason replied as they stared at each other before Jason stepped closer to kiss him. No matter how many times they have kissed, it still left him feeling breathless.

Jason pulled back first and whispered into his ear, "We better head out, the movie is about to start." Jason winked before heading towards the register. 

The car ride allowed Tommy to come back to earth and worry about the date. He kicked himself for wasting too much time in the store, but hopefully they will make it before the trailers started. 

Tommy for a second forgot about Jason as he slammed his car door closed, he really wanted to see this movie since the trailer came out months ago. 

"We are going to be late, dude!" Tommy groaned as he took Jason by the hand to drag him to the counter. He barely lets go once he fished a twenty out of his pocket and handed it to the teenage worker. 

He basically ripped the tickets out of the poor employee's hand as he linked arms with Jason to haul him inside. He didn't even comprehend how much he was tugging at his boyfriend since Jason didn't say a word about it.

He glanced at his clock and beamed when he realized he did have enough time to get popcorn and see the trailers for upcoming movies. That's is when he noticed he was still linking arms with Jason.

He gasped to himself as he finally tried to slip his arm out. Jason laughed to himself as he watch Tommy shyly apologized, but Jason held his hand instead as they headed towards the concession stand. 

This time Jason payed for a large popcorn for the both of them, asking him what he wanted to bring. 

"Um, I guess Coke is fine. No ice though, I am getting over a cold." Tommy lied, he hated water down soda when the ice melted.

"Dude," Jason huffed, shaking his head as he paid the lady.

"What? I was sick." Tommy faked cough to prove his point.

"Whatever, but Coke taste better ice cold." Jason rolled his eyes, waiting for their popcorn.

"No, that's Pepsi. Coke taste better room temperature because that is how it was first made. Back when they didn't refrigerate everything and added some cocaine into Coke." Tommy explained as Jason chuckled.

"Sure, they actually put cocaine into Coke." Jason scoffed as their popcorn and drinks were given.

Even though Tommy said no ice, the drink was reasonable cold.

"I am serious, look it up later if you don't believe me." Tommy pouted to himself as they stopped to get straws and a couple of napkins.

"Fine, if that will make you happy." Jason teased as he took a sip. 

Somehow they made it to their seats, but Tommy pondered if they should continue to hold hands as they sat down next to each other. 

During the trailers he started to analyze what he would do if his palms started to get sweaty. Would he pull back to wipe his hands on his jeans? No, that would show how nervous he actually was. 

He decided to instead reach for the popcorn, pop a few in his mouth, and watch which hand Jason used to eat.

He sat on his right side which would hinder his dominant hand from shoveling popcorn into his mouth, and in the end he realized he should watch the movie. Not overthink about possible scenarios. 

The movie finally started, but more ideas started to flood in to antagonize him. Should he have witty banter with Jason or crack a few of his jokes? Or is Jason the type of person who liked to solely focus on the movie? 

"Do you think I can rock that outfit?" Jason whispered into Tommy's ear, on the screen was a superhero wearing pretty tight spandex. 

"I am pretty sure you can wear a trash bag and still look hot." Tommy quickly replied and Jason chuckled to himself as he offered some candy to Tommy.

Then a person on the big screen was thrown into a trashcan, Tommy pointed at said trashcan before telling Jason, "I didn't know Rita made an appearance."

Jason snickered alongside him as the film continued. Honestly, it was an okay film with a general set up and plot. Yet Tommy enjoyed it more while they joked with each other. 

By the end of the film there was a nearly empty popcorn bag, empty box of Sour Patch Kids, half drank sodas, and an uneaten Payday. Tommy just shoved it back into his pocket as they got up to leave. 

"So, where do you want to eat at?" Tommy asked as he threw his trash away. 

"I am fine with anything." Jason shrugged as Tommy sighed. He was never the best at deciding where to eat, but he at least knew burgers were a safe bet. Right?

They drove to a local In N' Out and for some reason Jason looked hesitant as they parked the car. 

"What's up?" Tommy questioned as he had enough time to jog over to the other side and open the door for Jason, like a gentlemen. 

"It's just that there is this girl who works here who doesn't take a hint. I really shouldn't be complaining, huh?" Jason instantly looked exhausted.

As if he told this story before to people who didn't care about his feelings. Tommy squinted, "What do you mean? If you are uncomfortable we could go somewhere else?" 

"No, it's fine." Jason stood up and shut the door closed. 

Tommy followed him into the establishment, but he wanted to hear more.

There was a decent line, usually it's more busy on Saturday nights than the Friday they picked. Still, it granted him time to talk to Jason about it.

"Fine, so it happen around last year I think. I go here after practice with my team members and there is this girl. She first gave me a free order of fries, but then she asked for my phone number," Jason started. 

"Okay." Tommy nodded, ready for anything to go wrong. 

"Well, then she started to text me everyday. Asking if I was single or about past relationships. Then when I told her I wasn't interested she flipped out. She started to call me everyday at random times, it was annoying." Jason sighed as they got closer to the register. 

"Yikes." Tommy commented as Jason continued.

"Then when I told her to stop, she flipped out and started to act like I was an asshole for leading her on. I told her in the first couple of texts that I was not interested. Then she act as if she didn't do all of that and wanted us to date." Jason finished. 

"Double yikes. Did you change your number or block her?" Tommy pondered. He recalled how Jason loved eating In N' Out when Tommy got some for him, but he never wanted to go with him to get it.

"Yeah, I changed my number. I know it sounds pathetic." Jason frowned as they finally made it to the front of the line.

"Oh my God, Jason! It has been so long, how are you?" The cashier asked and instantly Tommy knew it was her. 

Jason shrugged, clearly not ready to face her after the whole fiasco. Tommy reached for his hand and held it tight as he started his order.

Amy, her tag read, took notice as placed in the order. She was scowling as if Tommy was worthless, but he could care less what she thought of him. 

Tommy smiled at Jason, telling him in his own way that everything will be okay. Jason immediately gave her his order, but Tommy made sure he would pay for the both of them.

They grabbed a drink before heading to an empty booth, waiting for their order to be made and called out. 

"Hey, you said something about you shouldn't be complaining so what do you mean about that?" Tommy asked as he sipped on his lemonade. 

It tasted too sweet for him, but he was too lazy to get up to change it. 

Jason shrugged, "Well, I told some old friends about it but they just laughed at me. They said that I shouldn't complain since it wasn't a real problem." 

"Dude, she is delusional or something. She sounds like a nightmare, I would hate for someone to do that to me." Tommy placed his hand over Jason's hand. Making small circles with his thumb to soothe his boyfriend. 

Their number was called out by Amy, but Tommy made sure to grab it. He didn't want his boyfriend to face her alone. 

"Two animal style burgers, and two fries." She rolled her eyes as he took the trays of food from here. He noticed that she didn't even make the chocolate milkshake Jason ordered.

"You forgot the chocolate milkshake." Tommy acknowledged, but apparently that was the last straw for her. 

"Right, a chocolate milkshake for that fag." She spatted out in this day and age. Angel Grove was a small town, but no one liked using that type of language there. 

She turned away to go make it, as if she didn't just used a slur in front of everyone. 

"What was that? What did you just call my boyfriend?" Tommy was ready to fight. 

She glared at him, "A fag, I called him a fag because he is a fucking fag who leads women on." 

Tommy couldn't believe how shameless she was, and for a second he was shocked she even admitted it. 

"He doesn't lead women on, you crazy bitch." Tommy replied, and the moment those words slipped from his mouth a milkshake was flung at his head.

He dodged it, and instantly everyone was watching the both of them. 

The manager came in from the bathroom, ready to figure out what happened. 

"He called me a bitch!" Amy faked cried before anyone could answer him. Tommy was ready to defend himself, but a stranger stepped out to do so.

She was shy, but that didn't stop her from speaking up.

"I saw the whole thing, she used a homophobic slur at him and his boyfriend. Then when he asked about what she said, she didn't deny it at all. She even used it again." A red headed girl explained. 

"She is lying! She probably is a friend of his or something." Amy didn't stop her crocodile tears, but more people started to speak up.

They backed up her story, and a couple of people even had video footage on their phones to prove it. The evidence was solid and Amy couldn't cry her way out of it.

Jason sneaked up behind Tommy, holding onto his hand as everyone discredited her side of things. Amy was fired, and they were promised a free meal the next time they went there. 

They took their food to go, feeling somewhat embarrassed about everyone's attention on them. A few people even told them they were sorry they had to go through this, it felt bizarre. 

Once they pulled out of the parking lot, Tommy started to apologize. 

"Sorry about all of that, she hit a nerve." He said as Jason chowed down on some fries. 

"No, it's fine but does it bother you?" Jason questioned, Tommy didn't understand.

"Wait, what are you asking me about?" Tommy squinted at him. Jason sighed, "Does it bother you that people look at us like that? You looked tense sometimes, I just want you to be comfortable.

"I mean it is awkward to have people stare at us, but I am more nervous than anything else. This was our first date and it ended with me having to dodge a milkshake." Tommy said. 

"Oh, wait so you weren't embarrassed about us being together?" Jason asked, Tommy shook his head.

"No, I like being with you. Honestly, this is my first time dating so I am unsure how we are suppose to act in public." Tommy revealed as Jason breathe out in relief. 

"That was what you were stressing over? Thank God, I thought you were having second thoughts about us." Jason explained as Tommy parked outside of the gold mine. 

Grabbing a blanket from the back of his car, and a couple of pillows he generally had.

"Oh no, you are awesome I just never been in a relationship before so everything is new to me." Tommy nervously laughed as they took a small hike to the top of the cliff. 

It was mostly dark outside, but the stars were bright in the sky. Tommy rapidly set the blanket down, placing the pillows on top for them to sit on. It didn't look too bad. 

"It's the first time I am dating a boy, so yeah." Jason chuckled as they unwrapped the food and started to eat.

"Yeah, but you were Mister Popular so you have more of an idea than me how this dating thing worked." Tommy pointed out as he threw a couple of fries over the cliff, they were already cold. 

"Still, this is the first time I really felt this way." Jason mumbled to himself as Tommy grinned at him. 

"Me too." Tommy told him before looking up at the night sky. This was an alright first date, but he knew the next one will be better.   
He just made a mental note to have Jason pick for the upcoming date. 

"So do you kiss even if you both have onion breath?" Tommy joked. As he watched Jason laughed, the future seemed hopeful for the both of them. The possibilities were endless.


End file.
